


A Helium Kiss From the Sun

by CesarioWriter



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha Kristen Stewart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Modern Royalty, Omega Cate Blanchett, Useless Lesbian Kristen Stewart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesarioWriter/pseuds/CesarioWriter
Summary: The Duchess of Argyll Kristen Stewart has long known she would likely not marry for love. It didn't bother her, per se, until she traded her hand in marriage for peace, agreeing to marry Her Royal Highness The Princess Royal Cate Blanchett.It's not like Kristen's borne an undying crush on her fellow royal for years, seeking to forget in the arms of any she could convince to spend time with her. It's not like seeing the woman smile drove her to such distraction that she nearly walked into a door.She could do this.Now if her traitorous heart could get the message that this was for political expediency and lasting peace, that would be fabulous.





	A Helium Kiss From the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the photos of [Kristen Stewart and Cate Blanchett at Cannes 2018.](https://www.pinknews.co.uk/2018/05/09/cannes-film-festival-kristen-stewart-cate-blanchett-gayzed-upon-and-the-internet-exploded/)

Political alliances were rarely those of the sort that truly enacted all that those involved sought for. It wasn't often that one had the option to be engaged in one, not since the rise of diplomacy. So much relied on diplomacy in the modern world that the old ways were frequently left to crumble on the shelf. Even so, there were times when few options were available, and those few that were, invariably, were worse than those which had been enacted since time immemorial. 

Battles fought with blood and sinew had long been eschewed. How could they not have been? Extinction by attrition served no one's purpose. Instead, skirmishes involved lengthy negotiations and difficult decisions. Treaties fought and won, over highly polished baroque tables, sought the thriving of not just one, but all sides. 

Her Royal Highness The Princess Royal, Cate Blanchett, knew well the trials and tribulations of such negotiations. The most recent struggles were ones she was well familiar with - she'd been present at all formal interactions. It would have been ideal had the terms of the treaty not declared so explicitly the terms of the armistice betwixt the lands. She gave a brief thought back to their ancestors that had scribed such claptrap, sparing a fleeting mental curse on their hides before returning her attentions to the stoop shouldered man before her. 

"Sir, these terms will be met." 

He wrung his hands, glacing at the door then back at her, his shoulders hunching higher around his ears. Cate wished sometimes she hadn't done so well on her poise in order to communicate to him how little his nerves mattered. "By whom? We've only-"

Cate raised a hand in a gentle gesture, smiling gently at him. "These difficulties are not insurmountable. Allow me to meet with Her Royal Highness and we should soon be able to come to an agreement."

His shoulders relaxed slightly at her quiet assurance and he nodded. 

She did so hate negotiating with the peerage of other countries. 

At least he was ennobled enough to allow them dispense with many of the formalities and cut to the heart of the matter. These negotiations had stretched too long already. She would be done with them. 

He bowed to her, an awkward thing, and took his leave. "I shall send her to you, ma'am." 

The door clicked shut behind him and she met the gaze of the silent footman next to the door. "Tea service for two, if you could, Higgins."

"Yes, ma'am. The oolong from last week?"

"That will do nicely, thank you." She turned her attention back to the treaty before her, as the soft trill of afternoon birds wafted in through the open patio doors. Gentle breezes stirred the air lightly, bringing with them the soft rose scent that lingered in the warmth of the afternoon. 

The door swung open, the soft shuffling of two sets of feet entering the room. Cate did not look up from the papers she perused, her finger lightly tapping against the paragraph relevant to their situation. 

She raised her gaze from the paper and turned her head, her head tilting slightly in a nod of acknowledgment of the porter who stood with his head bowed respectfully. 

"Her Royal Highness, the Duchess of Argyll to see Your Royal Highness."

"Thank you, Sutton. That will be all." Cate extended a hand to the seat across from her at the small table as Higgins returned with a laden tray. "Please, join me."

Cate leaned back in her seat and leveled a steady gaze at the young woman that settled across from her. Lithe and trim, the woman met her gaze head on with an even one of her own. Gone was the edge of wildness that had haunted her a scant few years hence, writ in tabloid headlines. Though writ large across the likes of Page Six, each successive sighting and reporting had scandalized the staid echelon, but had served to endear her to her people as one of them, rather than yet another disappointingly buttoned up noble. Cate well remembered the stories, and the rumors that had circulated around the brash young royal that now stood before her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Royal Highness." Quiet and husky, her voice was tinged with the light burr of her people, a deliciousness that sent a frisson through Cate. 

Yes, indeed, this should do nicely. 

"With the conversation we are about to have, I would much prefer you to call me by my name, Your Royal Highness." Cate almost laughed at the brief startlement on the other woman's face. 

"I would be honored, Cate."

Cate leaned forward and poured herself a cup of tea. At her raised eyebrow, her companion gave a nod and Cate poured for her as well. "I believe we may have reached an impasse during these negotiations, Kristen."

To her credit, Kristen Stewart, heir presumptive to her family's throne, did not betray surprise at this pronouncement. Raising her cup to her lips, she took a sip with a barely raised eyebrow. "I should have thought so. It seems there is a restriction not easily circumvented."

"Quite." The oolong had been a good choice. The delicate flavor served well. Her eyes assuredly did not flick down to track the length of Kristen's fingers as they set the cup back upon its saucer. "There has not been a suitable match in centuries, much less one capable of the required sacrifices."

Kristen let out a soft laugh, crossing her hands in her lap. "Unfortunately. It seems our families have been strong in betas for quite some time."

Cate let out a quiet hum of agreement. Her presentation had been much bandied about in many circles, as had her first marriage. Fruitless as it had been, there had been little for it. One cannot bear offspring should one's mate be needlessly killed early in the marriage. 

Thankfully, that event had led to the removal of the prime minister who had spearheaded the movement that had led to Cate's tragedy many years hence. The more recent years had been relatively peaceful all around, leading to their current predicament. 

Kristen's head tilted to the side and her eyes darted over Cate's face and down to her hands. Delicately long and well manicured fingers curled around the teacup for a moment before Cate released it and relaxed back into her seat.

"Yes. And the restriction is clear. This can only be resolved when our realms are united through a proper mating."

Kristen cleared her throat. "Yes. It has been many generations since there was an alpha omega pair of suitable age. Longer still since both were unmated."

Cate smiled slowly. "You are direct." She let her gaze flick down to those teasing lips, lingering for long enough to make it abundantly clear. Kristen's lips parted in a breathless inhale. "I find that to be a worthy trait."

Kristen shifted in her seat slightly, her lips curling into a half grin. "As do I." She canted her head, raising an eyebrow in question. "I have heard a lot about you over the years."

"Mm. Very little of it good, I trust."

A low laugh sounded and Kristen raised her cup. "Thoroughly reprehensible from start to finish." She took a sip of her tea and replaced her cup. "You are a fascinating woman."

Cate raised a shoulder negligently, ignoring the warmth that spread through her chest at the simple pronouncement. "I enjoy the things I do." She dropped her gaze to Kristen's quiescent hands. "And those I do them with."

"I would greatly enjoy being friends with you, Cate."

A soft chuckle danced between them. "Only that?"

"It's a start."

Cate smiled, her stomach aflutter. A start, indeed.


End file.
